Utilisateur:KarimMajed/Bac à sable
Test page : La technologie/Galerie S6E19-La technologie 01.png S6E19-La technologie 02.png S6E19-La technologie 03.png S6E19-La technologie 04.png S6E19-La technologie 05.png S6E19-La technologie 06.png S6E19-La technologie 07.png S6E19-La technologie 08.png S6E19-La technologie 09.png S6E19-La technologie 10.png S6E19-La technologie 11.png S6E19-La technologie 12.png S6E19-La technologie 13.png S6E19-La technologie 14.png S6E19-La technologie 15.png S6E19-La technologie 16.png S6E19-La technologie 17.png S6E19-La technologie 18.png S6E19-La technologie 19.png S6E19-La technologie 20.png S6E19-La technologie 21.png S6E19-La technologie 22.png S6E19-La technologie-Internet.jpg S6E19-La technologie 23.png S6E19-La technologie 24.png S6E19-La technologie 25.png S6E19-La technologie 26.png S6E19-La technologie 27.png S6E19-La technologie 28.png S6E19-La technologie 29.png S6E19-La technologie 30.png S6E19-La technologie 31.png S6E19-La technologie.png S6E19-La technologie 32.png S6E19-La technologie 33.png S6E19-La technologie 34.png S6E19-La technologie 35.png S6E19-La technologie 36.png S6E19-La technologie 37.png S6E19-La technologie 38.png S6E19-La technologie 39.png S6E19-La technologie 40.png S6E19-La technologie 41.png S6E19-La technologie 42.png S6E19-La technologie 43.png S6E19-La technologie 44.png S6E19-La technologie 45.png ---- Test page : Out of Sync Out of Sync is a song performed in "The Silence." Paroles : We thought that we would always be By each others' side : There was nothing that we ever felt we had to hide : But now the silence has cast a chasm between us : When they said nothing lasts forever and : I'd never thought they'd mean us : No more words : They're lying on the scrap heap The well in my throat's gone dry : We're out of sync : 'Cause we're much too far apart : And it's too late now to go back to the start : I thought that we would be in harmony forever : But now you're gone : We can't sing this song together : The words dried up : The well in my throat's gone dry : And now we're out of sync : 'Cause we're much too far apart : And it's too late now to go back to the start : I thought that we would be in harmony forever : But now you're gone : We're can't sing this song together }} : We're out of tune :: }} : We're out of time : We're out of step : We're out of time : We're out of step, wa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh }} : And the words don't even fit :: }} : We're out of touch : We're out of things to say : We're out of things to say : We're really, really out— aah! : Into one line : We're out of time : We're out of things to say : We're out of... things to say : -of things to say }} : And now you're gone, I'm all alone And singing on my own ---- Test page : L’oncle/Galerie S5E28-L'oncle 01.png S5E28-L'oncle 02.png S5E28-L'oncle 03.png S5E28-L'oncle 04.png S5E28-L'oncle 05.png S5E28-L'oncle 06.png S5E28-L'oncle 07.png S5E28-L'oncle 08.png S5E28-L'oncle 09.png S5E28-L'oncle 10.png S5E28-L'oncle 11.png L'oncle-Gym Fight 01.png L'oncle-Gym Fight 02.png L'oncle-Gym Fight 03.png L'oncle-Gym Fight 04.png L'oncle-Gym Fight 05.png L'oncle-Gym Fight 06.png L'oncle-Gym Fight 07.png L'oncle-Gym Fight 08.png L'oncle-Gym Fight 09.png L'oncle-Gym Fight 10.png L'oncle-Gym Fight 11.png L'oncle-Gym Fight 12.png L'oncle-Gym Fight 13.png L'oncle-Gym Fight 14.png L'oncle-Gym Fight 15.png L'oncle-Gym Fight 16.png L'oncle-Gym Fight 17.gif S5E28-L'oncle.png